Bullets and Guns
by Vegetable of Darkness
Summary: "What's red and bad for your teeth?... a brick!" the girl cracked up. Maggie, who was walking infront of her replied with a bored look "That was a lame joke". Instantly the girl stopped her laughing fit and snapped her head around to stare at Maggie. "You're a lame joke" she said pouting at the back of Maggies head. Summary and Title will most likely change, again!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Maggie started running. 'Come on!' she thought, willing her legs to move faster. Her ears were ringing, and she could hear her heart beating frantically inside her chest, but aside from her own heavy footfalls everything was deathly quiet.

Darkness. It attacked, silently creeping up unseen and snatching one away, leaving no evidence, or rather, nothing _at all_. She could feel it behind her, sucking and clawing at the corpses of the people that once inhabited the now dead city. Everything was destroyed. The once tall skyscrapers had crumbled to piles of rubble, which covered the whole planet. The only thing that was still recognizable was the fortress before her. Body parts decorated her path, the blood seeping from them staining the ground a pretty dark red. 'What a lovely color' Maggie thought, smiling at it. Her mood started to creep her out, so she gave herself a quick smack.

"Wait" she said, coming to an abrupt stop "Why the _hell_ am I running like a _chicken_ that got it's _head_ chopped off?!" she screeched. She turned around, with the full intention not repeating whatever she had been doing before. She was greeted with _nothing_. A big, black gaping space that seemed to go on forever, in which nothing was able to survive, and if entered it would instantly crush you.

"Oh" she said in realization, quickly turning back around starting up her little sprint towards the Novum Empire.

While she was running, the clouds cleared, revealing the setting sun. Enchanted, Maggie stared at it. This was the first time she saw the sun properly. Usually, she just saw small rays of orange light, since the skyscrapers were in the way. The only people who managed to view it all were the rich ones who could afford to live higher up, away from all the air pollution. Most Skyscrapers had 3,000 floors, of which the top 400 were called the first zone. It was here that the well-off people lived. The second zone started at floor 100 floors lower, and consisted of 200 floors. In these, the people that kept the rich rich lived. The 100 floors gap was due to the fact that the rich thought everything below them was scum, and they would be better off distancing themselves from it. Still, the second zone people worked in the companies the people from the first zone owned, making themselves _quite_ the nice living, and also a necessity to the rich. And if you hadn't guessed by now, none of the residents of the first zone would so much as lift a _finger _to help the others. The people making the money flow were of the third zone. They inhabited floors, counting down, 1000-3000. The nice 300 floors gap was just the right distance to keep the stench of the sewers away from the second zone. The third zone was practically the first zone's dump. All toxic waste and other junk was lead into the sewer system.

Clean water. It was the biggest problem in today's society. The people that lived far down had none, and were forced to drink the sewer water. Everybody felt the results. They got very sick, and there were a couple of thousand deaths a day. This caused most companies to go bankrupt, since there were no people keeping the machines working. Luckily, the people living higher up had the possibility to drink clean water. Unfortunately, not all of them. Clean water was very expensive, and hard to come by.

Thankfully, Maggie earned enough money as a mechanic to be able to afford it. But you couldn't live off water alone, right? No, not really. This was the problem higher up in the third zone. People spent all their money on clean water, and nothing on food. Becoming weak, people would often randomly collapse on the bridges, or while they were working. Nobody paid them any attention though, because they knew that nothing could be done to help.

But if everyone died then how come are their still people living there, you ask? Simple. The smart ones, or rather, the ones that weren't too stupid, switched between food and water. One week, they'd drink water every day, and the next, only eat food. Sounds just as bad, doesn't it? Well living on a diet like that since birth makes your body accustomed to it. Maggie face planted on the earth.

"Ow" she mumbled. She rubbed her toe, which hurt from hitting a rock. Lifting her head, she saw the Novum Empire rising in front of her.

"Shit! No no no no no!" she cursed, scrambling up from the ground, and starting her sprint anew. 'I should have paid more attention' she scolded herself. The wind from the propellers was so strong, that it hurled the rubble through the air, and towards her. She had to keep dodging the random stones and metal beams that threatened to knock her over. While she was running she noticed the ground starting to crack up around her. To her bewilderment, she started rising. Maggie stopped running, noticing that she was getting closer to the fortress. Everything started getting pulled into a black hole that was forming beneath. Not only was it getting closer, but it was rising as well. That's when she felt the rock she was standing on hit another. With new-found energy, she jumped onto it. Then another, and another after that. She was slowly getting closer and closer to the Novum Empire. Just one more step and...

Of course! What else should have happened! Lets be frank- the sheer idea of jumping from rock to falling rock suspended in the wide blue space that calls itself sky, is quite ridiculous. In the end, there was only one thing that could have happened. She failed. Her weight shifted, and she started falling back. At the same time, the fortress disappeared. She fell faster, and faster. Everything was being sucked into the black hole. Skyscraper after skyscraper. The people that had been lucky enough to survive were being smashed by the large pieces of stone and metal flying around them.

Soon, Maggie was the only thing still falling, having been closest and highest to the Novum Empire. She turned her body around so that she could look at what was once district three. A gaping hole of darkness had formed. On the outskirts of town, you could still see some of the planet, namely the districts where the catastrophe hadn't reached jet. Maggie spread out her limbs, and closed her eyes, feeling the wind in her face.

She went down along with the setting sun.

**AN: Cheese ending right? Well I hope you people like it!**

**Thanks to - sammycircle xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx RedSnow4 and especially Portgas D. Paula (my beta reader) for actually reviewing. THANK YOU, really! -now I know how other writers feel like when I skip on reviewing.  
**

**Tell me what you think in! :3 **

**/15.3.2013**

**I added a bit of detail in the next to last paragraph! Aaaand I'll be updating either today or tomorrow! ^^**


	2. The Center

**_Chapter 1_**

Maggie calmed down listening to her heartbeat. It was as if time itself had slowed down, and she felt like she was underwater. Her moment of peace ended when all of a sudden the darkness started suffocating, and slowly crushing her. Her skin started tightening around her muscles. Her whole body was stiff, and she couldn't move a muscle. She screamed as the skin tore on her bones, and her muscles clenched painfully. Her body contorted and started to suck into itself(FUS). Maggie could feel it right were her stomach was. She felt her bones creaking and pressing against each other. Her internal organs started bursting one by one. Her mangled being was swallowed up, but she didn't lose consciousness. She could still more or less sense what was going on around her.

Suddenly, everything became pure white. A female voice spoke up.

"Activating Server", it said in a flat manner. Five light grey squares appeared before her. Beneath them stood the word 'Loading'. Things remained like this for a while until the voice spoke up again.

"Please enter your name", it said whilst a field and a keyboard appeared. Doing as the voice instructed, Maggie typed her name in the field and pressed the enter button. It disappeared, and instead a two gender signs popped up.

"Select gender", the stoic voice announced. The appearance of a mouse followed it, along with a plain white cursor on the screen before her. Maggie, in her non-being, managed to move the mouse to the female sign and click. They disappeared, and a 3-D version of the average female body took their place.

"Adjust body structure". Various fields saying muscles, fat, breasts, etc accompanied the command. The structure before her had each body-part a different color. The torso was blue, the legs and feet purple, the arms yellow and the head green. She clicked on the legs, then the field labeled 'muscles'. The torso, head, and so on disappeared and a bigger image of the legs appeared. There was a blue net of some kind encasing each muscle. She moved the cursor over one of the larger muscles on the thighs and clicked. A sign saying 'rectus femoris muscle' appeared, accompanied by bar allowing Maggie to adjust the size.

'What the hell?! My knowledge on human anatomy is like...zero!' As she thought that a button saying 'Auto correct' appeared. She hastily clicked it. Suddenly, the legs disappeared and everything stayed blank. After a few seconds a turning hourglass appeared, along with the words 'Loading page'.

'Great', Maggie thought, and sighed heavily. A couple of minutes passed until Maggie began tapping her non-existent foot impatiently.  
The arrow disappeared, and another sign appeared. On the sign, in large red letters, stood the words 'COULD NOT CONNECT TO SERVER'.

Maggie cried out in frustration.

"What's wrong wi-!" Maggie cut off mid sentence. Everything had gone black, it was as if the lights had been switched off. The female voice spoke up again. "A System failure has occurred, please re-" The voice started talking in its usual stoic manner, slowly taking up a deeper tone, whilst talking until it stopped altogether. Suddenly Maggie felt a tug on her being again. She shut her non-existent eyes as she was pulled through some kind of portal.

Maggie felt pain course down her spine and the her back muscles as she hit a hard surface. 'Wait, what?! Back? Surface?' Maggie opened her eyes, and blinked furiously for a few seconds, letting her eyes adjust to the bright light. When she stopped, the pain was still there, but she did not close them again. She could feel a light breeze sweeping her hair away from her face, and making her skin tingle.

Maggie propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes analyzed the scenery around her. 'It's a meadow on top of a hill', she thought looking past the few the trees that stood at the edge of the hillside. Behind her was a forest of bare trees. The ground was covered in flattened, dry grass with occasional spots if snow here and there. All in all, it looked a lot like the end of winter at home, before the war had destroyed everything.

Her gaze came to rest on a girl sitting on the ground next to her, hastily writing in a notebook. She was dressed in black, with dark skinny jeans and dirty cloth shoes, which had white circles with a star printed on the inside of each. Her jacket was black as well, and when closed, fit snugly around her hips. Her sweater was thin, and came down past her butt. The only things she wore that were colorful were her light blue shirt (which had two pink flamingos on it, along with the words 'MALIBU BEACH PARK'), and the white knitted scarf slung around her neck. Her hair was up in a bun, and held tightly by a needle.

She stopped her scribbling for a moment, then turned to lie on her stomach. The pen met paper again as she continued to write.

"Um..excuse me?" Maggie started, trying to get her attention as she moved closer.

**AN: My first chapter! Or more like a second prologue since it's so short. It's about 200-300 words shorter than the actual prologue. The next chapter will be longer and that's also were the story more or less begins. I hope it wont take me as long to update as this...**

**Thanks to Portgas D. Paula and RedSnow4!**

**R&R**


	3. The feard AN has arrived!

To the people who are nice enough to actually read this bu******,

I apologize for not updating for ... a couple of months. I wanted to tell you persons that I'll be re-writing the story...again. Personally, I think the second chapter is ...not very good. I started the third chapter months ago and I was really pleased with myself. But I don't like what I've written up until now so you'll have to wait to read it... since I'll be on holidays end of this week (finally) I'll have plenty of time to think and write.

I'm available almost all the time if anybody has any questions, I would assume not though.

Vegetable-sama


End file.
